


The Adventures of Maria Noceda-Blight and Co.

by httpsjade



Series: The Owl House Fics [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Child's POV, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Life, Next Generation, Slice of Life, THEY USED A BIRTHING RITUAL, There just going to school, basically Luz's story lived all over but none of the action...sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsjade/pseuds/httpsjade
Summary: After spending a couple of years in the human realm, Maria comes back to the Owl House so she could learn how to be a witch...being a mixed witch and all.It's A Slice of Life.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: The Owl House Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893409
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Coming Back To The Owl House.

**At Camilia Noceda's House:**

"Adios, Abuela!" Maria said as she walked out of the small house.

"Maria! Make sure you tell your mother to call me!" Camilia said before Maria closed the door.

The young witch took a deep breath as she walked over to the house next door; She was going back to her homeland, where she was born. Mostly she was excited to see her cousins again but also to start Hexside.

Amity and Camilia wanted Maria to start off with human education to see if she would like it, Maria wasn't a big fan of the way they teach. She just graduated out of middle school, she was valedictorian, she was so much like Amity.

But Luz was excited to see Maria come back home and learn about magic. So was Emira, and Edric, as well as Willow and Gus, along with Viney and Jerbo.

Maria just wanted to be in her magical room again, she really misses King the most out of all. After all he is a magical animal and she really loves animals, she love petting dogs, she loved catching frogs, and she always love feeding cats but sometimes they like to bite her...but she doesn't mind.

The brunette looked at the brown door with a yellow eye on it, she looked back at her grandmother's house and right back at the magical door once more. She pushed the door forward and saw a bright light coming from it, she pushed herself inside and walked into the light.

In a few seconds she in the Boiling Isles.

* * *

"Is she here! Is she here!" King shouted as he panted around Eda's carpet.

"I don't know, King." Eda said as she rolled her eyes ignoring King's anxious panting. "I thought you hated her?"

"I do _not_." King said as he crossed his little arms, Eda smirked at him as she also crossed her arms. She forward herself to King in order to reach his small height and started to antagonize him.

"Oh really?" Eda teased, King nodded as she chuckled a bit; "What about all that stuff about you saying that Maria was going to ruin everyone's lives"

"I never said that!" King said as he pointed a finger at Eda.

"Sure."

"I didn't say that!"

"Okay whatever." She sighed as King did his usually angry squeal and left the living room.

Lilith walked in as she looked down towards the distressed King, she didn't want to bother so she went up to Eda.

"Eda." Lilith said as she stared at her younger sister "What did you do to that poor dog?"

"Nothing" Eda chuckled "I may have teased him about Maria."

"Maria?"

"You know Luz and Amity's kid"

"Oh!" Lilith said as she placed her fist into her palm. "That tan child, I forgot they got married."

"Lilith, you were at their wedding." Eda said placing her index and thumb on the bridge of her nose "You walked Amity down the isle."

"Oh wow, I can't believe I forgot about all that."

"It's probably because of how old you've gotten, sister"

"Eda!" Lilith growled, redden by her anger.

"You I'm actually really happy I'm the younger sister this time" Eda chuckled as Lilith grumbled, balling up her fists.

"Your only two years younger than me!" Lilith shouted.

" _Exactly_ , two years _younger_ than you, Lilith." Eda smirked as Lilith tried to protest, but then the two Clawthornes heard the door open.

"Grammy Eda? Lilith? What's going on?" Maria said as she placed her bags down onto the Owl's floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Eda said "You've gotten big kiddo! How old are you?"

Eda walked over to Maria and hugged her, Maria responded to her question by saying she is fifteen.

"Fifteen, wow you are big!" Lilith said in shock, the time she saw Maria was when she had one tooth missing in the front and still cried whenever Amity left to work.

"I know, Aunt Lily." Maria said with a huge smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Is that-!"

"KING!"

"MARIA!"

The demon dog and the witchling embraced in a huge hug, they were crying a bit but it was only happy tears. Maria only had a close relationship to King, so it affected her the most.

"King! I thought you died!" Maria cried

"I thought you died, Maria!" King cried as well.

"Lilith, let's go." Eda said "It looks like these two have some catching up to do."

* * *

**Emira and Viney's Household:**

"Mother!" Maverick Blight called as he went down the large set of stairs "Mother! I know you could hear me!"

"What is it, Mavie?" Emira sighed as she placed down her mug and looked at Viney.

"Ophelia keeps on touching my stuff!" Maverick said as he dramatically sighs.

"What do you expect us to do?" Viney said, being confused as always.

"I don't know...how about...letting me lock my door!" Maverick said angrily as he started to turn red.

"Woah...woah...calm down, maybe Ophelia is trying to get close to you." Emira said "We always have annoying siblings when we grow up, we just have to deal with them..."

"Mum, was Aunt Amity and Uncle Edric _that_ annoying to you?" Maverick asked

"Well..."

"Your mother was the 'annoying' sibling to Amity." Viney chuckled as she saw her wife blush.

"I mean she is my younger sister, us older siblings have to be the bigger ones around here." Emira said as Viney placed a hand on her wife's forearm and replied.

"I mean I don't know how that experience is because I'm the only child."

"Why could I be the only child!" Maverick said far away, his mothers not knowing he already left the kitchen.

"That boy is something else...isn't he?" Viney said as she sighed and drank some apple blood.

"Yeah..." Emira said looking into her mug, "Oh gosh! Maria coming back!"

"Our niece? From where?"

"The human realm, honey."

"Oh my gosh, your right! I want to ask her so much questions about it." Viney said making her wife go in awe.

* * *

**Jerbo and Edric's Household:**

"Dads!" Grimalkin called.

Edric and Jerbo was sitting down on their burgundy couch and stared outside. She noticed that and yelled at them one more time when she got closer to them. Jerbo and Edric jumped from their seats in fear and fell off.

"Grimes, what was that for?" Edric asked as he rubbed the top of his head.

"You guys weren't listening to me!" Grimalkin said as she crosses her arms and pouted a bit. "I wanted your attention!"

"What do you need, sweetie?" Jerbo asked as he got up from his place.

"I want to go outside, Maria is coming back and I missed her." Grimalkin said with her eyes closed, her head slightly a bit turned away from her parents.

"Oh that's the reason?" Edric said, Grimalkin growled. "Go ahead, have fun!"

"Don't forget to tell Maria 'hi' for us, m'kay!" Jerbo said as Grimalkin was walking upstairs to get her bag.

"Okay, dads" Grimalkin said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Boscha and Willow's Household:**

"Willow, you heard?"

"What is it, Boscha?" 

"Maria is coming back from the human realm!" Boscha said with excitement.

"Oh gosh really!" Willow said with a smile as she placed her green fern on the window. "I really miss my niece so much!"

"I know, I've missed her too" Boscha said as she placed her phone down onto the desk.

The Parks twins walked down from their rooms, entering Willow's gardening room. They just woke up from a nap as they were rubbing their eyes, that were teary up from seeing the sun.

"Oh look who just woke up!" Boscha said with a smile "How was your nap, Salem and Lucius?"

"It was fine." Lucius said as he stretched out his body.

"Mines wasn't" Salem said as she started to complain.

Lucius rolled his eyes as Boscha and Willow laughed at their children dispute, just another day at the Parks Household.

* * *

**The Owl House:**

"So Maria, you missed me?" Eda said having both of her arms wide open.

"Of course I did!" Maria said running into Eda. The old owl lady made an 'ooh' sound as Maria kept on giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Kid, I'm not as young as I used to be so I can't take hugs like that anymore."

"I'm sorry! Grammy!" Maria pleaded as she kept on bowing up and down at Eda.

"It's fine!" Eda said swatting her hand up and down, she smiled at Maria's reactions...it actually did remind her of Luz.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Lilith happily shouted.

"I helped with it too!" King said as Maria high-five him and looked back at Eda.

"Kid let's eat, we have a big day ahead of ourselves tomorrow." Eda said as she walked to the dining room.

Maria doesn't know what it is but she is excited for what's going to happen next...


	2. A Day In The Owl House.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some King and Maria bonding, they missed each other so much. But mainly getting to know the fam and stuff like that.

**The Owl House:**

"Maria!" King called, he was walking around the house; King was trying to avoid Hooty as much as possible while trying to find his best friend (well his _second_ best friend).

"King, I'm in the kitchen!" Maria yelled back, King jolted and dashed to the kitchen where he saw Maria stirring some liquid in the pot. He also saw Eda and Lilith quibble a bit, by the looks of Lilith's face, Eda was (sort of) winning the 'arguement'.

"What are you making?" King asked as he sat next to Maria's high tops.

"I'm making a breakfast stew." Maria said with a smile, she pulled out a poached egg and poured it over the stew.

"Is there a specific name for it?" King asked as he smelled the scent coming from above.

"Spicy Breakfast Stew with the perfect poached egg." Maria said "I got it from a website."

"Well it smells spectacular, Maria!" Lilith cheered as Eda snickered, Lilith looked back at her younger sister as she started to argue with her. "It's not like you could do better!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"Guys! Please stop!" Maria said as she wore two oven gloves that had each of her hands on the handle of the pot. "Let's enjoy this meal together, okay?"

"Okay!" King, Eda, and Lilith all cheered as Maria placed the pot down.

After a few minutes of eating, a little bit of arguing, and complimenting; Eda and Lilith were feeling much better after the meal...I guess they were just hangry?

"My goodness, Maria!" Lilith said with delight "You should cook more often!"

"I agree, kiddo!" Eda cheered as she finished licking her plate.

"Yum!" King said, rubbing his stomach.

"Of course!" Maria responded "I would love to cook for you guys more!"

"How did you learn how to cook this good?" Eda asked "Did you do a 'special spell' or something?"

"No" Maria said "My Abuelita, taught me how to cook while in the human realm."

"Well tell Camilia thanks the next time you visit." Eda said as Lilith growled at her sister's mannerism

"I will!" Maria said as she placed the pot inside of the sink.

"Ooh~!" Hooty cooed "Something smells good in here~"

"Oh hi, Hooty!" Maria said

"Maria~!" Hooty said with delight "How are you~"

"I'm good! It's been a while since I saw you!"

"Yeah~ You were just a little baby the last time I saw you!" Hooty cheered as King cringed.

"Okay, enough of that." King said pulling Maria "Let's go look around, to see if Owlbert brought some human realm stuff."

"Oh I got some stuff!" Maria said.

"Cha-Ching!" Eda mocked, Lilith rolled her eyes as she got up and left the house. "Well what are you waiting for kid! Let's look at those money makers."

Eda, Maria, and King went upstairs to the room Maria was staying in and looked at the stuff the latina-witchling placed down on her bed.

"Oh gosh!" Eda said with a sparkle in her eye.

* _knock_ * * _knock_ *

"I'll get it!" Maria said as she left Eda and King with her stuff.

"I'm going to check her pockets." King snickered as Eda clicked her tongue.

"Good thinking, King." Eda winked as then the two heard a squeamish shriek from downstairs.

Eda and King rushed downstairs, Eda grabbed Owlbert and the two checked out why there was a scream.

"Oh my gosh!" Grimalkin squealed, she was jumping up and down while holding Maria's hands. "I can't believe it's you, older cuz!"

Maria laughed, "Nice seeing you too, Grimes."

"I know! I've missed you!" Grimalkin said "You literally left me!"

Maria got scared as Grimalkin laughed off her anger towards her older cousin. Eda and King shuddered as they walked forward to the two girls at the door, Grimalkin picked up a skirmish King.

"Aw!" Grimalkin said as she cuddled against King's boned face "He so cute!"

"I know right!" Maria cheered as she petted the top of King's head.

"Alright new girl, you seem to know my granddaughter a lot so let's go upstairs."

"Okay, Ms. Clawthorne!" Grimalkin said as Eda blinked, confused on why the little girl knows her name for.

They finally got to Maria's room, the quad sat down on the floor and started to chat.

"So how is you and Maria over here related?" Eda asked as she played a little with Owlbert.

"Oh!" Grimalkin said "Well my father is related to Maria's mother."

"Amity?"

"Uh-Huh!" Grimalkin said with a big smile "I even have the same mole as him too!"

"Oh wow, it's been a long time since I saw those twins." Eda said "I remember that I was going to let them get killed."

"WHAT!?" Maria and Grimalkin shrieked

"Relax!" Eda said with a single swat of her hand "Maria's parents saved us, I was really proud of your mother that day."

"I know!" Maria said with a smile "Mami told me lots of stories about her and mommy when they were younger."

"I mean yeah!" Eda said "They went through a lot when they were just fourteen...I remember Amity hated Luz."

"Oh gosh!" Grimalkin said "I remembered my dad told me that auntie was being really mean to Luz so then him and my other aunt made her feel better."

"I think you left out the part where they tried to expose my mother!" Maria said as Grimalkin backed away a little.

"Hey! King!" Eda called, the bone pet turned to the Owl Lady as she started to snicker. "Remember when you got jealous of Amity."

"Oh my gosh!" King shrieked "That was one time!"

"What! What happened?" Grimalkin asked as she leaned forward, her cousin following her actions.

"So Amity kept on coming to the Owl House more often than usually and Luz told me to not tell King that she was secretly dating Amity." Eda started off "He saw that Amity was always taking away Luz most of the times and he started to think that Luz didn't like him anymore."

"What? Get out of here!" Grimalkin said as Maria scoffed.

"So then Amity never came back to the Owl House again because she heard about how much King didn't like her."

"And then what happened next?"

"Luz didn't talk to him for a month." Eda said "And that made him really sad so he made a two paged essay apologizing to Amity, they all became great friends."

"Wow, King!" Maria said "You? Jealous?"

"Quiet you!" King said as he looked through Maria's stuff, he then looked back at all of them.

"Let's see what I could sell!" Eda said as Grimalkin was force to help.


End file.
